Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for an intradural endoscope.
Description of the Related Art
During the 20th century, brain neurosurgery has advanced via the introduction of microsurgical techniques, the development of new tools such as aneurysm clips, and the description of new operative approaches. Surgeons have developed elegant mechanisms to remove parts of the bones making up the skull (craniotomy) and operate on structures deep within the brain while attempting to minimize complications relating to the approach. Furthermore, the surgical approach to the intracranial and spinal subarachnoid space has historically consisted of the skin incision, dissection to either the cranium or spinal bony covering, removal of some bone, and dissection through the meninges to gain access to the neurological structures.
During the last 20 years, the development of endovascular neurosurgery has resulted in the creation of specialized devices for application within arteries. These devices include not only catheters and guidewires, but also embolic materials that can be introduced via catheters, thereby enabling the enhancement of some procedures that are performed via craniotomy following embolization, and thereby eliminating the need for craniotomy altogether in other cases. However, these techniques have heretofore been limited to the intravascular space (i.e., the space within blood vessels) because that was seen as the only available route of access for catheterization of the intracranial contents.